whosyourdaddygamefandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs/Issues
This page features a list of Bugs/Issues that are still current or have been fixed. Alpha (V0.9.0) - Current (Beta (V.1.2.0)) Current Noticed Issues Blinking Start Up Screen * flashing eviltortilla logo Spinning Screen * An apparent bug where the user's screen would begin spinning, and gradually turning upwards Lag * Lag is an apparent issue, however as peformance increasing options are being strived for, you may find temporary solutions here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/427730/discussions/0/365163686058794221/ Constant Walking Left * Issue where players (as dad and baby) may unwillingly and constantly be forced to walk to their left Game Crashes * Game would crash after the unity screen at launch * Game would crash after being in the background (minimized) for long enough Family Gathering Bugs * Sometimes players will become invisible * Some textures may become odd/corrupted * Sometimes the game, after ended/finished, will still continue Items * Sometimes items would appear on a surface, when on the baby's point of view they would be on the ground * Sometimes items could fly for a view seconds after dropping them * Items sometimes "jump" due to Occlusion Culling. (Collisions) Text * Sometimes the text in game or on the main menu may appear as small boxes rather than actual letters Misc * Piano will sometimes begin to play itself/move after the user has left it * Cursor may disappear after a game/on the main menu * Baby can not be healed, fed, etc. whilst under the car Resolved Issues * Low Quality Crashes would cause crashes * Various chat issues * Car key no longer blocks baby's movement * Fixed issue where objects spawned outside of the house * Fixed issue where you couldn't drown in the upstairs sink * Fixed issue where you could drown whilst outside of toilets * May no longer disable yourself using the baby disably * Baby disably visuals are no longer infinite * Fixed issue where baby faces in Family Gathering Mode would be invisible * Fixed issues where Family Gathering lobbies would not remove players properly * Fixed issues with baby restrainy * Fixed issues where extinguished candles lit baby on fire as well * Oven lock fixed * Baby can no longer use items through the garage tables * Can no longer freeze outside of the fridge * Fixed an issue where cooked items could not be picked up * Resolved problems with power-ups not being rewarded correctly * Resolved issues where dad and baby names showed a number after their names * Fixed a problem where the fire extinguisher did not extinguish babies * Baby status text now appears in all game modes Trivia * Many collision glitches have been on of the main parts of these current bugs in the game * There has also been some rare impossible glitches that might not get fixed or will * There has been many possible solutions of bugs to get outside the house or through walls * A gallery of some of the rare or seen glitches that are known to be or been occurring around the game back then * Many bugs are currently getting fixed Gallery BabyNoHeadGlitch.png|Baby Missing Head Glitch StrangeRubberObjectGlitch1.png|Strange Rubber Object Glitch 1 StrangeRubberObjectGlitch2.png|Strange Rubber Object Glitch 2 BabyBrokenNeckGlitch.png|Baby Broken Neck Glitch BabyBackwardsHeadGlitch.png|Baby Backwards Head Glitch BabyViewBackwardsGlitch.png|Baby Backwards Head Glitch (In Baby's view) DaddyOutsideGlitch1.png|Daddy Outside Glitch 1 (V.0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch1.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 1 (V0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch2.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 2 (V0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch3.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 3 (V.0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch4.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 4 (V0.2.0) RareBlueScreenGlitch.png|Very Rare Blue Screen Glitch (only has happening a few times so far) ScreenFreezedGlitch.png|Screen Freezed Glitch (V.0.2.0) BabyFlyingGlitch.png|Baby Flying Glitch (V.0.2.0) DaddyThroughFloorGlitch.png|Daddy through floor Glitch (V0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch5.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 5 (V0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch6.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 6 (V0.2.0 DaddyFlyingGlitch7.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 7 (V0.2.0) DaddyFlyingGlitch8.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 8 (V0.2.0) DaddyOutsideGlitch2.png|Daddy Flying Glitch 2 (V0.2.0) DaddyOutsideGlitch3.png|Daddy Outside Glitch 3 (V0.2.0) DaddyMapFallingGlitch.png|Daddy falling through map Glitch (V0.2.0) FlyingStoolGlitch.png|Stool Flying Glitch (V0.2.0) EvilBoxFlyingGlitch.png|Evil Box Object Flying Glitch (V0.8.6) DaddyMirrorGlitch.png|Daddy Mirror Reflection Glitch (V0.8.6) DaddyTwistedHeadStunnedGlitch.png|Daddy Head Twisted Stunned Glitch CouchSpawningGlitch.png|Couch Spawning Glitch BedSpawningGlitch.png|Bed Spawning Glitch StrangeRubberObjectToiletGlitch.png|SRO stuck in toilet Glitch ChoreCompletedGlitch.png|Chore Completed missing Power-Up Glitch BabyRestrainyNotWorkingGlitch.png|Baby Restrainy Not Working Glitch CarCollisionGlitch.png|Car Collision Glitch BabyCabinetCollisionGlitch.png|Baby Cabinet Collision Glitch UpstairsBabyShadowGlitch.png|Baby Upstairs Shadow Glitch RestrainyCollisionGlitch.png|Restrainy Collision Glitch BabyDisablyStunBothGlitch.png|Baby Disably Stunning Both Glitch HammerCollisionGlitch.png|Hammer Collision Drop Glitch BabyNoFaceGlitch.png|Family Gathering Baby No Face Glitch ItemMultipleSpawningGlitch.png|Taser Multi-Spawn Glitch ItemMultipleSpawningGlitch2.png|Knife Multi-Spawn Glitch ItemSpawningOutsideGlitch.png|Item Outside Spawning Glitch (V.0.8.6) FallingThroughMapGlitch.png|Daddy Looking Up Glitch + Another Falling Through Map Glitch (V0.8.6) DaddyRestrainyBabyView.png|Outside Glitch (V0.8.6) BabyRestrainyFloorCollisionGlitch.png|Baby Restrainy Collision Floor Glitch BallBlasterSpawningGlitch.png|Ball Blaster Spawning through Couch Glitch Link(s) This link was used to help make this page - http://steamcommunity.com/app/427730/discussions/0/365163686060739614/ Category:Bugs Category:Issues Category:Lists Category:Who's your Daddy? Category:Game Mechanics